The Hardest Goodbye
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Gibbs learns of the death of his father and drives up to Stillwater with his boys. For the funeral. Written in memory of Ralh Wiate. Still can't believe Gibbs has no family left now. Relax I know he isn't real. Oneshot! Complete!


It started out as an ordinary day in the bullpen. It was a quiet Friday. The kind of day where Tony threw spit-balls at McGee and McGee secretly played video games. Bishop spent the day texting her husband and Gibbs was already on his third cup of coffee. Finally Gibbs had enough of the boredom and went to go visit Abby. He had been gone ten minutes when the call came in. Tony stood up and answered thinking it was just another case.

"Gibbs's desk. This is DiNozzo speaking."

* * *

McGee and Bishop watched. McGee grabbed his gear from under his desk. It soon became obvious that this wasn't another case. Tony spoke in hushed whispers before hanging up and bolting towards the elevator. McGee and Bishop followed filled with curiosity. Tony rode the elevator down. To Abby's lab. He pounded on the door until Abby answered. Trying his hardest to hold back his tears.

"Tony what's wrong?" Abby asked.

"I need to talk to Boss." Tony replied.

"Come on in." Abby replied.

"In private." Tony replied.

"GIBBS TONY NEEDS YOU!" Abby called.

* * *

"What is it DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked once they were alone outside Abby's lab.

"You got a call." Tony replied.

"Well why don't you have your gear on?" Gibbs asked.

"It's not a case. The call came from Stillwater." Tony replied.

"Why didn't my dad call my cell?" Gibbs asked.

"It was from the sheriff." Tony replied.

"Is everything alright?" Gibbs asked.

"Boss your dad died last night." Tony replied.

"No" Gibbs whispered.

* * *

Gibbs went and told Leon. He offered his condolences and told Gibbs to take as long as he needed. After leaving work he called the only lawyer in Stillwater. She was the daughter of one of Jack's closest friends and her mother was Gibbs's God mother. That's how things were in Stillwater. He scheduled the funeral for Wednesday afternoon. He was relieved that McGee and Tony took vacation days and offered to drive up with him. A few years ago. He would have made this trip alone and probably killed Tony for knowing he had a father. Now he was relieved to have his boys. Bishop had never met Jack and was still getting to know the team. So she didn't feel right driving up with the boys but she would come up for the funeral. Abby and Ducky needed to finish the day but Abby would drive up over the weekend and Ducky would be coming up either that night or Saturday morning. Jimmy was staying behind and would likely carpool with Bishop. He and Breena had an appointment regarding the adoption Monday and he had to take Breena for a dental procedure Tuesday. He was glad to have the car that Jack had given him. Not only because he missed his father but also because that meant both of his boys could drive up with him.

"Thanks for coming." Gibbs said.

"No problem Boss and I am so sorry." McGee replied.

"I am sorry as well. I know you would do the same for us." Tony added.

"I would." Gibbs assured.

* * *

When he arrived at the house. He decided that he wanted and needed to be alone. So he sent Tony and McGee on a walk and went into the house. He was planning to move Jack down soon anyway. However while he still had some independence. He wanted to stay in his home. It was a small enough town to where nobody really drove and everybody adored Jack and looked out for him. So Gibbs had no real issue with allowing him a few extra months of being on his own.

"Hey dad! You home?!" Gibbs called momentarily forgetting that Jack was gone. That's when it really hit him. His dad was dead and he had nobody left. The last of his family was gone. He started to cry right there. He hadn't cried this hard in so long. Not since his girls died. He heard the door open and close. Somebody came in and placed their hands on his shoulders.

"You know you have family, Boss." Tony whispered.

"Yeah Boss. We are family." McGee added.

"I know." Gibbs said quietly. Standing and pulling his boys into a tight hug.

* * *

**A/N: Did I do this justice? I can't believe that Gibbs is an orphan now. Please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
